


Betrayal

by UncommonVillian



Series: Tales of the Old Republic [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: No Quinn betrayal, Slight Vette/Quinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncommonVillian/pseuds/UncommonVillian
Summary: Betrayed by Baras, Briehine has to find out what he's going to do. He has to get Baras back. But more importantly, he has to keep his team safe.





	Betrayal

This was quiet the dire situation. That kept repeating in Briehine's mind as he sat in the pilot seat of his ship. He had docked his ship on Nar Shaddaa because he knew that even if anyone learned that he survived his ambush on Quesh, this would be the last place they'd look. Everyone knows that Briehine hated Nar Shaddaa, but he had to dock here because he needed to put distance between him and Baras so he could recollect his thoughts. He could only hope that he could figure out a for getting him and his team out of this ridiculous situation. He shouldn't be shocked to be here in the position they were in, but he didn't expect it so soon after finishing up Baras' escapades.

That blasted Draahg! He should have known of his traitorous intentions the moment he saw him. He should have sicked Jaesa on the womp-rat. No, he couldn't use his girlfriend like that, like a weapon to be used. He had to kick himself for that. But he had to figure out how to get that dog back for his actions. Briehine had to get both him and Baras back. Baras treated Briehine like his little errand boy and threw him away. Baras was only out for himself. Briehine was planning to get Baras back for having Briehine try to kill Tremel, the only man at the time who treated him like an equal, talking to Vette like another slave, dangling Quinn's career over his head, wanting to kill Jaesa, acting like Pierce was just canon-fodder and looking down on Broonmark like he was an inferior parasite. If there was one thing Briehine prided himself on was sticking to his guns and going against the grain of the Sith. He looked to his team as his family and he cared about them.

If there was anyone he was worried about the most in the situation, it was Jaesa. She was there when Draahg blasted the cave, intending to kill him. Briehine thought about that day a lot. If he knew this was going to happen, he would have gone alone. He remembers waking up from the blast, seeing Jaesa's terrified face as she begged him to wake up. When he was finally to his feet, she tightly wrapped her arms around him and sobbed on his chest. She though he was dying, but him waking up had removed all fear. He tried his best to make sure that the rest of the cave didn't collapse on them as they tried to escape the crumbling cavern. He made sure she were alright and apologized for leading her into a trap. She told him that he didn't know and even if he did, she'd still follow him.

Briehine and Jaesa were always more than teammate or master and apprentice. From the very moment they stepped foot together on his ship, they were all but inseparable. Over time, their bond grew to unconditional love. Briehine cared deeply for his team, but he loved Jaesa more than anyone he had ever loved before. For this betrayal and nearly killing not only himself but Jaesa, Briehine would hunt his former master to the ends of the universe. He didn't usually tune into the Dark Side of the Force, but for Briehine to see Baras' downfall, for hate's sake, he'd spit his last breath.

But how?

That was it! Briehine smiled to himself as he thought of the worst possible thing that could happen to Baras. The Emperor's Hand informed Briehine that Baras calls himself the voice of the Emperor while they called him the Emperor's Wrath. Briehine personally didn't care what the Hand thought, he thought it was all nonsense, but if he could use this to his advantage and get to Baras, he wouldn't kill the fat man, but instead expose him, reveal his lies to the Dark Council and instead of killing him, he'd leave him in chains to revel in his misery. However, he knew that it wouldn't be easy at all. He had to do what the Hand told him to do first and use them to bring down Baras' empire that he created for himself. Whatever that entailed, he would do it. His only hope was that no more innocent lives would be harmed.

It was a plan, but for now, him and his team would have to go underground. After devising his plan, he stood up from his seat and walked into the lounge area. Vette and Quinn were sitting on the couch, Quinn's arm around while she rested her head on his shoulder. Pierce was working the ship's commands, scanning for any bugs or tracking devices. Broonmark was sharpening his sword. Jaesa was pacing in anticipation. When Briehine entered the room and everyone turned to him. Jaesa walked right up to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"I'm fine." he told her, caressing her cheek. He turned to everyone and said, "Here's the plan; we're going underground. We need to disguise ourselves and stay off the radar so we can't arise suspicion."

"How do we do that, my Lord?" Quinn asked.

"We need to change our usual outfits. We're going out as mercenaries so we need to dress the part."

Agreeing with him, everyone ran for the wardrobe to see all the gear they had. Broonmark was simple in his attire, only picking up a leather suit that he tore through. He also trimmed his fur up to give him a sort of mohawk look. Quinn wore a long leather trench coat and a smuggler's top with leather pants and long boots. Vette wore an armor plated suit with a mask that left her leeku stick out. Briehine dressed in the fashion of a standard leather jacket, black top with canvas pants. Jaesa wore a scout's suit.

"No!" everyone heard coming from the cargo hold. "I won't wear this stupid suit!"

"What is it?" Quinn asked.

"Don't play dumb with me! You all picked everything but this!"

"What are you talking about, Pierce?" Briehine asked.

"This!"

Everyone was confused to Pierce's outrage. They had a large collection of outfit so they were confused as to what he was going on about. That was until he came out, dressed in Mandalorian armor. It wouldn't have been a problem, except it was all pink. With that, everyone except Briehine and Jaesa burst into laughter. Though she softly chuckle, Briehine just slapped his forehead.

This was going to be more difficult than he expected.


End file.
